The objectives of this study are to determine whether the degree of HRAS1 allele sharing among sibs affected with cancer is in excess of that which would occur by chance alone, and also to examine the degree of allele sharing among sibs with related cancers to assess the feasibility of later studies with single cancers. (ECOG 3Y92)